Hold me in your arms
by Blackfang64
Summary: A lightning storm rages on outside. Nao is having trouble sleeping when she soon finds an unexpected surprise. Can Nao comfort the scared girl? NaoAoi oneshot


**Author: uh has there been a story with this pairing? Bah who cares let's get on with the story. **

**Hold me in your arms **

The sound of lightning roared in the rainy night sky. The rain poured down heavily as lightning roared again and again.

A red haired girl laid there in bed sleeping. The sound of lightning roaring loudly echoed in the room. The girl turned over onto her side trying to get some sleep but there was something else keeping her up.

Lightning roared again as the girl shot up opening her eyes. "Will you shut the hell up?!" the girl yelled as she looked up at the ceiling. Letting out a sigh, the thunder let out another roar. The girl clenched her teeth.

_Okay I'm on my last nerve._

The girl felt her head about to explode. Her ears caught something as she looked over at the other side of the room. She could hear the whimpers and crying sounds of someone. Pulling the bed covers off of her she walked over to the bed where a person laid there hidding under the bed sheets.

The heard the whimpers and cries getting louder as she got closer. "Aoi?" the girl asked reaching out to touch the figure under the bed sheets on the shoulder. The figure moved quickly causing the girl to fall back onto the ground. "N-Nao?" the figure called out quietly.

Nao got back onto her feet she moved closer to the figure. She sat down beside the bed as she slowly pulled the covers down. Nao managed to get the covers down to the shoulder. She could see a girl with light brown haired looking as though she was scared.

"Are you alright Aoi? Did my yelling wake you up?" Nao asked in a whisper. Aoi turned her head to Nao but couldn't see the girl clearly since it was too dark. "Y-yeah I'm fine" Aoi replied nervously. Lightning roared again causing Aoi to hide under the bed covers.

Nao looked at the girl with a 'Right 'I'm fine', 'yeah right!' look. "What's up with you Aoi?" Nao asked as she tried to pull the covers down again. Aoi held them up tightly, Nao had a hard time trying to pull them down. Sighing in defeat Nao decided to resort to the one thing she would never ever do.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nao asked in a sweet gentle voice. Aoi slowly pulled the covers down as she looked at Nao. Nao reached over and flicked the lamp switch on. Aoi shielded her eyes as they were adapted to the dark and not the light. Aoi sat up as Nao moved closer onto the bed.

They sat there on the bed with their backs on the wall quietly. "You have a fear of lightning don't you?" Nao asked as she looked at the nervous girl. Aoi was shaking and the sudden touch of Nao's hand scared her. Nao flinched as Aoi jumped a little.

They were both silent. Nao was holding it in with all her muscles in her body, not to tease the girl. "I-I've been afraid of lightning since I was little" Aoi replied as she soon went silent. Nao looked away as she didn't want to get to soft. Lightning roared again as the sound filled the room.

Aoi screamed as she clung onto the redhead without warning, holding onto the surprised girl tightly. Nao widened her eyes as she looked down to find Aoi's head digging deep in chest. She wanted to yell at her but the soft cries of Aoi caused her to feel pity for the girl.

Nao rested her hand on Aoi's back as she patted the girl's head with her other hand. "It's okay Aoi you don't need to cry okay?" Nao asked in a gentle voice. Aoi looked up at the girl while she let out a little sniff. "O-okay N-Nao" Aoi replied as she got off Nao.

_Finally she's off. Do you really get what you want if you ask nicely like that? Hm maybe I should try it more often. _

Aoi let out a small smile. Nao notice it as she let out a 'whatever' look. Lightning roared loudly making Aoi cover her head as she screamed. Aoi sat there looking as though she's going to jump at the slightest disturbance. Letting out a sigh Nao moved closer to the girl and wrapped an arm around the crying girl.

"Honestly I can't leave you for 3 minutes without you jumping out of your skin" Nao said as she looked at Aoi. Aoi lowered her arms as she looked at Nao. "N-Nao c-could you stay with me please, just for tonight?" Aoi asked as there was a bit of loneliness in her tone.

Nao looked surprised at this question as she was trying to find a response. Lightning struck again causing Aoi to jump onto Nao this time rested her head on Nao's shoulder. Nao sighed she had no choice but to snake her arms around Aoi.

"Okay I'll stay with you, but try to calm down on the screams okay?" Nao asked. Aoi nodded, lifting her head up to Nao. Aoi crawled under the covers as Nao reached over to the lamp flicking the switch off. Nao lay down as she turned onto her side so she couldn't see the girl.

She pulled the covers up onto her as she rested her head on Aoi's pillow. "Thanks Nao" Aoi whispered. "Don't mention it" Nao mumbled. Nao felt her eyes drifting off to sleep when lightning roared again. Aoi whimpered as she quickly wrapped her arms around Nao's waist.

Nao opened her eyes as she could feel Aoi's body pressed hardly on hers.

_Man what is going to calm this scaredy cat down. Hm maybe…. No I am not doing that, na ah no way, never in a million… _

Aoi let out another whimper as lightning echoed through the room. Nao, tired and angry turned her body around so she was facing the girl. Blindly finding the girl's face she pressed her lips onto the crying girl's lips. Nao heard the sudden shock by Aoi when she muffled a gasp, as Nao kissed her.

Nao broke away panting. "Aoi please just calm down okay, if not I'll use other means necessary to calm you down okay?" Nao asked in a bit of a harsh tone. Aoi let out a small whimper making Nao feel bad. "Nao, would you… hold me please?" Aoi asked.

Nao closed her eyes as she moved closer to the girl. Nao snaked her arms around Aoi's waist bringing the girl's body to hers. Aoi smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around Nao. Lightning struck again causing Aoi to let out a cry.

_I got to calm her down, but how? Maybe a song will calm her down, which one though?_

Nao took a deep breath as she held Aoi close.

I'd like to go to a place where there's no one, I'd like to say..  
I don't hate anyone.  
I don't like anyone.  
There are too many goddamn question marks can't read* Such a thing  
I want to become stronger  
Look at me.  
Don't look at me.  
Yet, my (oh-so)-cold heart... doesn't stop"

Dusk swallows dreams  
A deep blue envelops hearts

This is why my words are not a lie  
Who doesn't act like this?  
I do not lie but I do not say the truth  
Things like loves are stupidities ne?

I searched, but I did not find  
I simply wished for purity  
Tomorrow will be a different world  
Someone will worry for me

The pain continues on and on  
It wounds the misunderstood people

That's why my heart trembles just for a moment  
Your feeling are so beautiful  
Just for a moment stop near me  
And let's change the future

Les inundate sans fin  
Interminably, and hasty  
I kept crying alone  
Who would have a date with me?

I search but didn't find,  
I simply wished for purity  
Tomorrow will be a different word  
Someone will worry for me

Nao panted softly as she could hear the quiet snores coming from Aoi. Smiling, Nao leaned in closer. "Goodnight Aoi" Nao whispered as she kissed Aoi on the lips. Pulling away she closed her eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**End **

**Omake: **

**Nao: (eyes all wide) **

**Aoi: (blushing nervously) **

**Chie: Whoa Nao kissed Aoi now this is gossip. **

**Nao: What? Hey! Don't you dare tell anyone about this you hear me? **

**Aoi: Chie I'm sorry **

**Chie: Aoi its alright, your free from the spider (embraces Aoi in a hug) **

**Nao: oh brother **

**Chie: Jealous Nao? **

**Nao: Why would I be? **

**Chie: Hey Aoi do you think Nao would like to join us? **

**Aoi: Sure **

**Nao: What the? (Screams running off being chased by Aoi and Chie) **

**Author: Hm perhaps I should help her; then again I'm comfortable where I am. (Begins typing) **

**Nao: (falls over) what the? (Looks to see her hands and feet have been roped) **

**Chie: Got you now (smiles evilly)**

**Nao: No, no, NOOOOOO!!!!!! (Cloud of smoke appears over Aoi, Chie and Nao) **

**Author: (stares blankly) that's it I'm out of here **

**End of Omake **

**Author: Well I'll be surprised with getting away with this. Nao Aoi fic, I wonder if that's new? Oh well read and review to let me know what you thought about. **

**P.s. Did anyone know what song Nao sang? If so good on ya **


End file.
